


Whisper

by Featherlight_Stories



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherlight_Stories/pseuds/Featherlight_Stories
Summary: A short oneshot with Tom Hiddleston! Soft, comfort read.I may consider turning it into a full story.





	Whisper

“Thomas?”

His name spilled from my lips before I could think. Tom turned to face me, his eyebrows raised. I faltered, drawing my reaching hand back to my chest. But he had already walked back to me, every movement of his was just as urgent as my own. He looked down at me, eyes soft and concerned, and his hands seemed to be stuck between reaching for me and keeping himself polite.

“Yes?” he asked, almost urging me with his eyes to answer. The words trembled on my lips and I struggled to keep them from tumbling out. And then Tom reached for me. His large, warm hands enveloped my small ones. I could feel him so close to me, the solidity of his body seemed to radiate with heat and energy and presence. I trembled again from a confusing mix of fear and a desperate need for his touch. The scent of his skin and cologne was intoxicating. 

“I’m scared,” I whispered, turned my eyes away from him as he held my hands. 

“I know.” He whispered back and took a step closer. And then one more, small but significant. There was only a sliver of space between us, our chests nearly touching as they rose and fell with our breath. 

I tried so hard to avoid leaning into him. To keep from giving in. I ached for comfort, his comfort, in a way that nearly stripped any sense from my thoughts. I longed for the kindness I knew he was so capable of. 

But I was so afraid. 

I had learned many times before how traitorous touch could be, how intimacy could be twisted into brutal betrayal. And this time I wanted to be touched, but what if he turned on me the way others had done before? What if my old memories surfaced and then the disgust at allowing his such intimacy? 

“Where’d you go?” Tom asked, squeezing my hand lightly, bringing me back to the world and away from my spiraling thoughts. I tried to offer a smile,  
“Sorry. I just….” 

Tom nodded, cutting off my attempts to explain, “I know. I know you’re worried. I…overheard you talking with Becca a few days ago.” He looked apologetic, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Well, at least I didn’t have to have The Talk with him. 

“I’m sorry you were subjected to that kind of treatment. And I’m sorry you stopped dating because of the assault.”

His acknowledgment of what I had suffered was as shocking as a slap in the face. 

“That what the last one said,” I said with a grimace, recalling the attack that had followed a day later. It had been from man who had offered his sympathy and understanding. Tom squeezed my hands again. I looked up at him and heaved a sigh, trying to be brave but was exhausted by the effort. I was tired of suffering. 

I leaned forward to rest my forehead on his collarbone. I closed my eyes, squeezing Tom’s hands back and said,

“I know it can hurt you to hear what was done to me, but it’s not something that either of us can pretend didn’t happen. It’s not something I can hide.”

“Nor should you,” he said immediately, letting my hands go to wrap his arms around him and pull me close, “I don’t want us to hide your past. It’s not healthy and it’s not fair to you.” 

I put my arms around his waist, hugging him, “Thank you. Thank you for understanding.” I felt him kiss my hair, and then he whispered, “Always”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to request a oneshot, feel free to contact me on Archive or on my Twitter @Featherlight23!


End file.
